


The Fairest

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Sequel to A Happier Ending, you're questioning yourself and your role when it comes to Aaravos, and what he might expect of you.





	The Fairest

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the Reader can belong to any gender, but for the sake of this segment, the Reader is LGBT and that will be explored slightly here.

"How may I serve you?"

You narrowed your eyes at him, making a crude gesture. "Stop that."

"Stop...What?"

Folding your arms, you said, "One, you're not a servant. Two, stop that voice."

Aaravos tilted his head, smirked, and when you turned around to deal with your hair, he blew air against your neck, causing you to squeak. You jumped when he whispered, breath against your flushed ears, "I thought you liked my voice?"

"EXACTLY!" you yelped, taking several steps back. "I don't know how to deal with things I like. They make me feel weird, and are really, really confusing."

The two of you had finally begun living together, learning how to share the quarters he had gotten a hold of. You still hadn't figured out everything that happened, but what you did know, was that you were contentedly alone with Aaravos for most of the time in a strange, new place. Unfortunately, that meant the evil, evil elf was finding ways to give you payback for all the flirting, and other things, you did to him while you were separated. Maybe you should've expected this, but to be honest, you hadn't even expected to be alive. You thought there would be so little time with him, but here you were...And you didn't know what to do.

All your life, you had expecting to die before ever growing close to getting old, no hope of it, and now you somewhat dreaded it. Aaravos was realistically an immortal. Yet, he had admitted to having feelings for you. Did that mean you were going to hurt him by your mere existence? Not only that, but he was an all powerful being and you were, kind of plain. What was he even doing with you? Why did he love you as he claimed? You knew why you fell in love with him, after all, and you had a feeling you'd fall in love regardless of what intelligent race he was. He could've been any other kind of elf, a human, and while you were kind of reluctant about it, you wouldn't mind it if he was a dragon.

Wait, did you? Thinking, you asked yourself about any of your desires of Aaravos and, weirdly, even though you recognized him as physically attractive, did you really want physical affection? At least in ways that most couples did. Thinking about it, you realized, despite his sexy voice and charming nature, you didn't know what to think about him in that regard. You'd been attracted to some people before, but it'd been rare, and rare enough that you hadn't really thought about it...You didn't believe you could.

Let's see, your attraction didn't seem based off gender (you wondered if Aaravos had been female and still questioned it from time to time), but from what you understood, you usually felt drawn to people you could trust. Was that normal, to not feel those kinds of things that other people did? What if Aaravos wanted more than just teasing or messing with you? Could you make him happy if you weren't sure you were comfortable with too much physical attention? What if you disappointed him? What if-?

Aaravos called your name,touching your shoulder to get your attention. You flinched, and he immediately took a few steps back. Anxiety was written all over him, and for a moment, not only did you feel a bit guilty, but wondered if he felt the same in regards to the thoughts racing across your mind. You shook your head, "Sorry, my mind's all over the place. Everything is so...I never thought I'd be fortunate for this, any of it, to happen. It's, a bit overwhelming."

He maintained a distance, acting as though you were a wild animal prepared to bolt at the slightest hint of danger. This time, his voice hadn't been teasing, but truly soft, and gentle. Carefully, he reached out his hand, and you took it in yours, drawing him closer. Pausing, with trembling hands, you held out your arms, and the two of you embraced. You needed something solid to help you stay where you were. This was Aaravos, who saved you from someone that touched you when you hadn't wanted to be. Aaravos who always asked you if it was okay to do things with you, even to the smallest of actions. Aaravos, who loved you, and you felt safe with.

He asked your name, if you were okay. You squeezed your fingers in his clothing. "Can we just, stay like this for a minute? Not with you as a servant, but my friend, and more."

His hands tightened, "Can we sit down? By the fireplace?"

You nodded, and made a sound of distress when he picked you up into his arms. Your cheeks burning, you met his eyes, the sensation cooling immediately as you put your face into the crook of his neck. He laid his head atop yours, and you felt the warmth of the fire a short space away from you as he lowered the two of you.

How on in all the lands of Xadia were you lucky enough to be by his side?

"I'd say it's the other way around," Aaravos chuckled, alerting you that you said your thoughts out loud. Hearing you grumble something unintelligible, he flicked part of his ear against your head as a slight punishment. Bastard. There was a long pause, "Please know that you never need to tell me what's in your mind, but I will also be here to listen whenever you need me, and not as a servant."

Holding onto him for a bit longer, you finally said, "Everyone I've ever known wanted something from me. Some were good people, like King Harrow, but I could never bring myself to fully trust him. And you, you're different, and that terrifies me. I don't know what to do with that, with you, but I know that I don't want to treat you as less than you are to me, to treat you as so many did to me." Chuckling bitterly, you finally sat back, trying not to react when you realized you'd been sitting in Aaravos' lap that entire time. "I'm sorry I'm not-"

He tilted your chin upwards, his free hand touching your cheek. It was something he liked doing. You had a feeling he did it to help him remember you were there. He stopped just short of your lips, and you realized, you _wanted_ to kiss him, and elsewhere felt, if only a little, more like you wanted more than just kissing. Oh no, you were a pervert. Why?!

But, there you were with him, where he was waiting for your reaction. There was no pushing, no expectations, no fear. Tentatively, you pressed into him, enjoying how he held you, how his hands were shaking, as though he wanted to wander, but wasn't because he wanted you to be safe, and you were. The kiss deepened into something unfamiliar, and he breathed you in, as though making a vow without words. Both of you pulled back, staring into one another's eyes. He stroked your cheeks, and you realized that you'd been crying.

Kissing your forehead, he whispered, "I love you. I love how you put others before yourself, and how you try not to let others get hurt. I love how you care about even insects that few can. I love how your appearance is always changing. I love it when you honestly smile. I love your voice, and how you sing even though you believe everyone hates it. I love how you dance, when you're being graceful or having fun and being as wild or slow as you need to. I love how you laugh, and how you find ways to make me laugh. I love how you're full of contradictions, but you're always trying to be better, but I wish more than anything that you could look in the mirror, and see that you're the fairest one of all who I've ever known."

Damned charmer. He held your hand, apparently hearing that too. Grinning, he said, "Honest, not charming. I'd never lie."

"I know," you said quietly. "I just, I'm so used to-"

His fingers intertwined with yours. "And I will wait, and help you should you wish it, to show you that you are beautiful far beyond words can convey."

You still doubted that, but were willing to take a chance on him.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
